1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate driver and a display apparatus having the gate driver. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate driver with improved reliability and a display apparatus having the gate driver.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. The panel driver includes a gate driver providing gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver providing data voltages to the data lines.
The gate driver includes multiples stages of gate driving circuits that include a plurality of switching elements. The switching element may be thin film transistors (“TFT”). In a conventional gate driver, high voltage is applied to a gate electrode of a pull up switching element at an output part by bootstrapping. Accordingly, following problems may occur: 1) changed threshold voltage of the pull up switching element; 2) increased power consumption due to a current leakage; and 3) false operation of the gate driving circuit due to decreased output voltage may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.